


The Wedding That Almost Never Happened

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: Would a split in opinions tear you and Rob apart? Is the wedding still on?A continuation of The Proposal That Almost Never Happened
Relationships: Rob Benedict/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Wedding That Almost Never Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: argument, implied family issues

Nearly a year ago, you and Rob proposed to each other at a convention in front of hundreds of fans. Since then, a wedding venue was chosen, the dress was purchased, and...nerves were running high on your end. There were just as many haters as there were fans, and there were a few hiccups along the way. Would it tear you and Rob apart or would it bring you closer together? 

“Honey I told you not to stay on Twitter so much. You know what people are saying,” Rob coaxed you away from the now depressing threads. “Besides, screw the haters. It just means more cake for us,” he chuckled.

You grinned slightly. “Yea. It’s just...overwhelming.”

He teasingly slipped your phone out of your hand and pulled you into a gentle snuggle. “That’s the last thing you need right now.”

Early the next morning, Rob found you teary-eyed at the kitchen table. Either there was no coffee left or something else had been brewing while he’d been snoozing. 

He sat next to you and rubbed your back. “Talk to me.”

“Mom called. Again. What does she have against us getting married? Sure, you’re not a well-known doctor or whatever she wants you to be, but at least you’re a good guy,” you began venting. “Like, when’s the last time she ever saw me happy with a guy, especially the ones she tried to hook me up with?”

Rob turned your face towards himself and planted a kiss on your lips, instantly calming you down. “One, she has no right to call you at 7am on a Saturday. Two, what matters is that I see to your happiness. What everyone else thinks doesn’t matter.”

The tide began to turn. His statement somehow flipped a nasty switch inside your already swimming head.

“Excuse me? What my family thinks has always been important to me. If you don’t like it, then...I’m out of here!” You grabbed a jacket and slammed the door shut, heading out to whatever diner happened to be open that time of morning. 

By 10am you still weren’t home. Rob was starting to worry. Had it not been for a buddy that saw you around town, he would have gone on a personal hunt. 

Y/N please come back home.

I’ll be home whenever I feel like it. 

That was the last he’d heard from you until roughly evening. Even then, you didn’t say much. You walked in still feeling heated from this morning’s conversation. You threw your jacket haphazardly across the couch, nearly hitting Rob’s head. 

“Alright, stop. We need to talk,” he said sternly and walked over to you.

“About what?” You gritted your teeth.  
He paused and opened his mouth to speak but he gave up. “Actually no, nevermind. Clearly you don’t want this wedding to happen. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you weren’t the one I was meant to be with.”

He turned and went out the door without as much as a goodbye, leaving you sitting at an empty table.

It was a sleepless night for both of you. He stayed at a friend’s house nearby while you tried to sort things out while watching a late-night rerun of Carol Burnett. 

Something one of the characters said stuck out to you. While it was meant to be humorous, it gave you a little hint.

No no no, dumbo. You’ve got it all wrong; don’t you know two heads are better than one?

Maybe Rob was right. You were definitely pushing him away when he was trying to help. Sure, your family’s opinion mattered, but love is love. Your biggest fear now was if Rob would ever talk to you again.

You texted him about an hour later.

Are you awake? I’m sorry and I miss you.

You shut your phone off when you didn’t get a reply and you curled up on the couch crying yourself to sleep. 

At about 3am someone was banging at your door. The banging was nearly as intense as the random thunderstorm that popped up in the middle of the night. You groggily went to the door and opened it to find a very soggy Rob. 

“Oh no Rob, let me get you a towel. You’re soaked! What did you do, walk all the way here?” You lightly scolded.

“I was willing to run out into a storm to come see you,” he snorted.

You dropped the towel and ran to him. You didn’t care how wet he was. It was a tight embrace, but loving and tender. He started dropping firm kisses from your head to your neck and shoulders.

“This wedding will happen Rob. I’m sorry for earlier; I pushed you away and - “

You were interrupted by yet another kiss but it was straight-to-the-point on the lips. 

Fast-forwarding to a month later, you were standing in front of a mirror staring at yourself. This was it. The wedding was on. The mirror showed a beautiful bride, but you saw a nervous wreck. Your family would probably hate you for the rest of your life for not inviting them but for the sake of your sanity, you went on without them.

Making your way upstairs to the venue, your heart began pounding. You didn’t even realize that the bridal music had even started. Time seem to stand still as things started to spin. Moments later you found yourself in Rob’s arms. He came to check on you.

“Y/N calm down. Calm down. It’s okay; you’re okay,” he sat on the top step with you, hoping the guests weren’t getting too impatient. 

“I’m sorry Rob. I panicked,” you said tearfully. “But...you aren’t supposed to see the bride before the actual ceremony. That’s bad luck.”

He rubbed your knuckles with his thumb. “I think we’ve had plenty of bad luck to last for a while. Come on, everybody’s waiting.”

Five minutes later, it was your turn to say your vows.

“Rob, um...the past few weeks have been a challenge but...you were there. Even when I didn’t make any sense, you stood by me. And now you’re here...and you pulled me into the wedding that almost never happened.”


End file.
